


Alfred and Kiku do some things. Dont read this.

by alfred_jones_writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Character, American Character(s), Belching, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burping, Eproctophilia, Established Relationship, Farting, Farting kink, Food Kink, Gas - Freeform, Hiccups, Implied Scat, Japanese Character, Japanese Character(s), Kink Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Uhhhhhhh thats about it i think? Yeah i think that covers about everything, belch - Freeform, belly bloat, belly stuffing, burp - Freeform, burping kink, eructophilia, gassy - Freeform, hiccuping, no actual scat tho dont worry, sick, upset stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfred_jones_writes/pseuds/alfred_jones_writes
Summary: My first attempt at writing a fanfiction...Uhm. Basically, Kiku is a kinky mf, Alfred is willing to do anything for Kiku, Kiku decides "ok well do the obscure kink" and alfred does it. I'm shit at describing things I'm so sorry...
Relationships: America & Japan (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Alfred and Kiku do some things. Dont read this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you plan on uploading this to a flop account or like, a cringe account, please dont. I know this is weird I dont want people going apeshit at me about it tho which is why I put plenty of warnings. Anyways if you ARE into this, dont be mad, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written.

Alfred always knew his boyfriend, Kiku, was more on the kinky side. 

It was made apparent the day they met. Alfred is your average American, blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and some square-shaped spectacles for his eyes. A loud and extroverted fellow, he used to be quite the jock, but now that he's settled down he's let himself go a little bit. It's not like he'd become chubby or anything, he just didn't have visible muscles anymore... yeah.  
Kiku on the other hand was almost the complete opposite: a thin, lanky Japanese man with jet-black hair, fashioned in a stylized bob/bowl cut type of fashion. His eyes were... technically the color of the sky, that is to say, that they were as dark as space. Pools of black ink. He was always more of a shut-in, his closest childhood friends being far and few between.. it didn't help that a lot of them were from anime and comic books either.. he developed many odd interests in his time being alone and on the internet for his formative years, but he's shy and closed off when it comes to sexual or even romantic situations in real life. Fate must have had some interesting ideas when deciding to make these two meet and eventually fall for each other, but that's a story for another time. So yes, Alfred had seen his boyfriend's numerous hentai books stacked and organized neatly upon his shelf, he didn't mind though, and was willing to do whatever it took to make his lover smile.  
\--------

"Hey, Kiku, I'm goin' out to the park with my friends, I'll be back at around 6!"  
Kiku looked up from his phone to see Alfred, dressed in a neat plaid long-sleeve button-up shirt with a red T-shirt underneath, yet topping of this fancy fit with a pair of old jeans. Yep, sounds about right.  
"Alright, anything in particular you want for dinner tonight?"  
"I dunno, make whatever you want, I guess, loveyoubye!~" and just like that Alfred was gone.  
Kiku thought to himself, _"hmm. Well, I have the rest day to myself now, and I have been meaning to try out a few new recipes.." and decided to spend his time doing some kitchen experimentation._

Cooking and baking by hand was something Kiku always found relaxing, the patience, the little details, he was quite the perfectionist when it came to these things. Before he knew it, it was 5:30, and he had half the table full of different meals. Some spicey noodle recipe that he found on Pinterest, a plate of cute heart-shaped sushi, a cake- with what was an attempt at a trendy frosting design, and finally, some beans and rice. Kiku was considering using the leftover batter and frosting and try out some cupcakes or cake pops or something, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Kiku went to quickly wash his hands, and yelled a playful greeting from the kitchen _"Alfred, you're home already? It's close to 6 but I expected you to be out later rather than sooner"_ ... ... no reply, weird. Kiku dried his hands and walked to the door to see if everything was okay. 

There stood Alfred, his stomach noticeably bloated. The buttons on his shirt looked a bit tighter then they did when he left. "Haaahhh.. hahaha, you would not believe what happened, Matthias had a stash of Mcdonald's coupons and so he, Gilbert, and I ended up having like, basically a buffet right there in the McDonalds! I seriously don't know how many nuggets I ate." Kiku couldn't take his eyes off of Alfred's packed tummy, he ate a.. generous amount usually but it was clear that he went somewhat overboard this time, quite a shame too since Kiku had spent all this time preparing dinner under the guise that his energetic partner would have come back with an appetite. But then he had an idea. Kiku was usually never very straightforward about these things, but something told him that this was a once in a while opportunity to indulge in one of his many fantasies that he refused to let slip. "Well, do you by any chance have a bit more room? I made some food while you were gone and I would hate for it to go to waste" Alfred peeked into the kitchen to find the smorgasbord of foods on display. "I- holy crap, dude! I didn't expect a feast!!" "Ah, yes, but to be fair you didn't specify what you wanted so I was left to make whatever came to mind" Alfred chuckled "but all at once? I gotta hand it to ya though, it does all look really tasty.." Kiku led him to the plate of sushi, "do you want to try a little bit of it at least? I need someone to be the judge for my cooking" Alfred looked reluctant, but couldn't resist the hopeful face presented in front of him. He took one of the sushi off the plate with his bare hand and tossed it in his mouth. Mouth full, Alfred remarked, "Damn, this tastes great! I might actually have another-" Bits of sushi-residue now scattered his lips. "Erm.. how about you go sit at the futon, I'll bring the food in there, along with some utensils." "Man, you and your utensils.. we got grabby hands for a reason, Keeks!" Alfred laughed as he left the kitchen into the living room. 

Kiku brought in the sushi, along with all the other food and some soda to drink, Alfred's eyes widened upon noticing this, but before he could speak, Kiku had already picked up the sushi with a fork and stuffed it into the other man's mouth, grinning excitedly. Alfred's already full stomach gurgled, and something told him it wasn't because he was hungry... but his boyfriend seemed to be having fun so he decided to go along with whatever followed. This isn't the first time he's overeaten, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, the food tastes amazing. This continued until the sushi was gone. Neither of them even noticed how much was fed and consumed until they looked at the empty plate. Alfred's button-up shirt had become increasingly tight, diamonds forming below and above each straining button. 

Kiku was hard as a rock at this point, Alfred noticed.  
"Hey not to be weird but is this like, turning you on?" Kiku's heart skipped a beat. Shit, he had made it pretty obvious, hadn't he? Now flustered, he tried to respond honestly, without having to outright say it, "Uhm. Well, we can stop if you want. I-I am.. rather enjoying this.. experience, but I would never push you to do something you didn't want to do, but-" "c'mon, babe, you're clearly sporting a phat boner right now, this is just like the time with the cat ears. I mean I've never heard of anything like this, but I'm always willing to explore your wacky fetishes with you. Trust me, I would have said something if I really didn't feel comfortable continuing." Kiku sighed in relief. He was glad that Alfred was open, albeit extremely blunt and inappropriate about it, but accepting nonetheless. He took another deep breath and confessed. After a short conversation, things were back up and running. This time with the cake. 

_"Sorry the colors are mixed up"_ Kiku began to apologize, before Alfred cut him off "dawg I don't care what the cake looks like as long as it's got a banger taste and a sexy 10 feeding me it haha"...  
... And here Kiku thought he'd learned all the English he needed to know.  
"I... understood all those words separately."  
"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't be the one doing the dirty talk"  
Kiku smirked "you shouldn't be doing much talking at all, your mouth is supposed to be full anyways~" and promptly fed his lover a large forkful of the cake. 

"Mmmmmmm" Alfred gave a thumbs up while chewing. I guess the frosting tasted good after all. He's lucky that eating junk food was something he already enjoyed, but the bubbling sound from his bloated stomach seemed to disagree. *hic* *hic* Alfred laid his hand down on his stomach "holy shit, I think it's starting to hit me how much I've eaten... _*uuurp*_ " Kiku didn't know it was even possible to become any more erect then he was a moment ago but he was proven wrong. He pressed his hands on Alfred's belly, unbuttoning the restraining buttons, rubbing the round distended mass in front of him through the white shirt, to distract himself from the more uncomfortable rubbing happening elsewhere below. "I guess things are finally starting to move around now, we should start to make some room, we have a lot to go!" Kiku spoke aloud while his hands were fixated to specific spots, rubbing in circles. "T-that feels *hic* good.. ahh... uhhngg.. _*uUURP*_ excu- _*UUuurRP*_ excuse me!" Kiku giggled "let it out whenever you need to, you'll feel better anyway" "ya sure about that? Cause that would be pretty often, dude..." kiku replied almost instantly, with a simple "yes". And continued feeding a rotation of cake and spicy noodles to his growing feedee. 

_"Ooooohhhhh... *uuuurrrp*... ugh *hic-urp* *uurp...* fuck..."_  
Kiku noticed Alfred's face becoming more and more strained. "Are you alright?" "Y-yeah _*urp*_ , I just need to use the bathroom...uhhnn.... Be right back" Alfred held one hand on the bottom of his belly, his shirt had ridden up just below his belly button, what was once a casual T-shirt felt like it was vacuum sealed around his midsection now. His hands remained on his belly, almost as of he was trying to carry the weight. He stumbled to the bathroom, Kiku trusted that he would be fine on his own. He could hear faint noises, he tried not to listen in too much, and instead decided to soothe the burning sensation in his crotch during this break, palming himself gently through his pants. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Alfred sat on the toilet, simply resting after getting up and walking. Fuck, he was so full. He pulled up his shirt to reveal his distended gut, he moaned as it churned beneath his hands, releasing small but steady burps every few seconds, the odd mixture of food he had eaten today packed into a dense ball in his stomach, rolling around and around and around... he tried not to think about it, but that's easier said than done considering the unavoidable painful stomachache he was experiencing.  
He did what he could in the bathroom to try and release some of the weight, with little success. He had been in there for a while and decided that this was going nowhere and got up, pulled up his pants, much to the displeasure of his tightly packed tummy, washed his hands, and made his way back to the living room. Kiku heard the footsteps and quickly snapped back into a more respectable position. Wincing from the sudden lack of contact. This feeling was short-lived though, because he was soon enough focused once again on the thought of feeding Alfred. "Was everything alright? You were in there a while..were you sick?" "No, I'm fine, false alarm haha. _*urp*_ the beans are the last of it, right?" "Right". Alfred couldn't deny, the beans tasted great, but the flavor just didn't have the same effect at this point, he was more focused on just getting it over and done with than actually enjoying the meal. He wasn't even sure if his tummy would let him enjoy the meal anyway. The gurgles had become louder, recognizable from the outside, vibrating the stretched skin on his midsection. His burps were more deep and wet now, and less relieving. Eventually, the food was almost finished. Alfred could barely move, stuck there groaning, belching, and hiccuping, as Kiku had the absolute time of his life. Poking and prodding at the stuffed man's gut. "Kiku.. I'm done.. if- _*hic-uuuurp*_ if I eat.. any more.. _*huuurp*_ I think I'm gonna be sick..." Kiku nodded and kissed Alfred's sweaty forehead. "It's fine, you did more than amazing today. I didn't even expect you to get this far, you must be so full" Kiku praised and comforted the queasy blonde while rubbing his upset, overstuffed tummy. He felt the gurgles moving down through the now stretched skin on the swollen abdomen, gas was coming out the other end now. Alfred was quick to apologize like before, and Kiku was once again quick to reassure Alfred that he didn't mind. Kiku didn't mind a lot of things. Kiku enjoyed a lot of things. Alfred was a wreck. He went on, explaining his pain between sickly burps and farts, how his stomach hurt, and how full he was. Kiku didn't even need to touch himself and ended up cumming in his pants. Funnily enough, Alfred was sporting a hard-on too. He seemed to have taken a liking to this whole fetish as well. The night went on like this until they both fell asleep, Alfred waking up periodically through the night to use the bathroom or to just lay in the bathroom for a while just in case. Kiku stayed up with him for the most part. Alfred really enjoyed this whole experience believe it or not, and he actually asked if they could do it again sometime... later rather than sooner though, for now. for a first time, this was the best outcome Kiku could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> I made some art to go along with it.  
> Copy and paste the links into a browser or whatever.  
> \----------
> 
> Without words: 
> 
> https://i.ibb.co/hgqxB5f/Untitled50-20200829205716.png 
> 
> ~
> 
> With words: 
> 
> https://i.ibb.co/Bwxm5YB/Untitled50-20200829205656.png
> 
> \-----------


End file.
